


The Pillow

by mommytiger



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brother Feels, Fluff, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommytiger/pseuds/mommytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both tired and it's late but Vegard needs to make sure Bård is okay in the only way he knows how: friendly brotherly teasing. (very much fluff. no shipping.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Basically based on the shit my big brother used to pull on me.

It wasn’t like he wanted to be ungrateful. No, no, it was good for them, this attention. Probably. Yeah, probably. They had worked many years for this after all. It was all good.

But if he had to sit through one more poorly prepared interview and answer the same dull questions over and over again he was going to scream. 

Bård let out a grunt as hit face his pillow. God, it was so wonderfully soft. Perfect.  
Soon as they had entered their hotel room he had crossed it in a few long strides and flopped down on his bed dramatically. This was now where he lay, legs and arms spread widely, with little intention of getting up again in the near foreseeable future. 

He could hear Vegard chuckle to himself after the door had gently fallen shut behind him. Bård opened an eye and turned his head a little so he could glance at his brother, who was standing in the middle of their room, shrugging off his jacket. 

“What?” Bård asked, his voice a muffle against his pillow. 

“Oh, nothing,” replied Vegard and threw his jacket over the backrest of a chair to his right. He slipped off his shoes. 

“Uuughh…” groaned Bård and turned his face back into the welcoming softness. He could hear Vegard sit down on his own bed and felt the other’s gaze on his neck. 

“Tired?” 

“Can you stop being so cheerful, I’m trying to pass out here.”

Another gentle chuckle. “That’s a yes, I guess.” Vegard smiled and lay down on his back with a sigh. He stared at the ceiling for a short while, listening to his brother’s breathing and the traffic outside their window. Secretly he agreed. He could feel the exhaustion in his bones. God, it felt good to lie down. Not that he would admit that to his brother. He turned his head to look at Bård who hadn’t moved in a while. Just as he started to wonder whether he had fallen asleep the other began to stir again. 

“Wait…! Do we have to get up early tomorrow?” Bård asked, as if he had just remembered. 

“Yeah. We have that breakfast TV thing in the morning remember?” 

Bård groaned loudly. “Oh God, nooo…!” he said and slung his arms around his pillow. 

Vegard felt for him. He wasn’t really looking forward to the prospect of getting up in only a few hours again either. And if Bård started admitting he was tired, then that meant that his little brother was seriously close to breaking point, too. He had known him all his life and knew that the other would usually rather fall asleep on his feet than admit he needed a break. But plainly expressing sympathy wasn’t so much their thing, gentle teasing would have to do to get his little brother's spirits up.

“Come, it’s not the end of the world. Still enough time to get your beauty sleep.”

“Oh shut up!” exclaimed Bård and flung his pillow across to Vegard, whom it hit squarely in the chest. “I’m gonna get ready for bed then.” He mumbled afterwards and shuffled to the bathroom, leaving Vegard who was caught between annoyance and amusement. 

Bård returned a minute later, barefoot and his toothbrush in his mouth. He came to a halt at the foot of Vegard’s bed and looked at his brother expectantly. 

“Can I have my pillow back then?” he asked, his words slurred due to the obstacle in his mouth. 

“Sorry, what?” asked Vegard, with a small grin. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Hm??” came for a reply with a face of pure innocence. “It’s really difficult to understand you, sorry.”

Bård gave him a death stare but the corners of his lips twitched upwards. “Oh, you understand, you….” He walked around the bed and reached out to grab his pillow back, but Vegard was faster and quickly got it out of reach, behind his back. 

“Vegard, fucking hell, I’m too tired for this shit, come on!” 

“Oh! Oh, you want- You want the pillow??” replied the other one with mock surprise. He was enjoying this too much right now to let it go. To see Bård smile again was a bonus.

Bård glared at him for a few seconds, trying to repress a smile and chewed on his toothbrush before he lunged himself at his brother, wrestling him down on the bed and trying to get a hold of his pillow. All he achieved by this, though, was that the prized object was buried below his brother’s back whom he pushed into it with all his own body weight as he was on top of him. 

“Give. It. Here! Oh you … fucker!”

Vegard, who may have been shorter but arguably a little stronger managed to grab his little brother’s wrists and hold them up above him. He watched with glee as Bård tried to free himself, getting ever more frustrated. Images of their childhood, of fighting over tiny unimportant things, entered his memory. Of the years before Bård had grown taller than him and it had been so easy to terrorize his little brother who was so much fun to tease. The look on Bård’s face had been exactly the same as it was now: annoyed beyond belief, frustrated because he wasn’t getting his way for once, but ultimately having fun. 

“Come get it then. What’s the problem?” laughed Vegard. Ooh, if looks could kill, he thought.

Bård stuggled some more to free his arms, before he suddenly stopped. Vegard looked up in surprise, thinking the other had given up maybe, but then he saw the devious glint in Bård’s eyes. He frowed, wondering what the other was up to when he saw the toothbrush, which was still in his brother’s mouth, move. 

“Oh no. No no no, you wouldn’t dare,” Vegard said weakly. 

An evil grin spread across Bård’s face. He pushed the toothbrush even further out of his mouth with his tongue.

“No!” warned Vegard, alarm in his voice. “No no no, Bård, I swear if you do this..!”

Bård raised his eyebrows, a face of pure innocence and looked his big brother straight in the eye, before he let his toothbrush fall out of his mouth.

It hit Vegard directly in the face, wet and foamy and oh God, it had been in Bård’s mouth, no no no. He released his brother’s arms immediately and reached for the thing, trying to get it away from him as quickly as possible with one hand and to clean his face of the mix of toothpaste and saliva with the other. 

Bård used the opportunity to finally grab his pillow and roughly pull it out from under Vegard. He stood up and held it up in victory. “Ha!” he exclaimed. 

Vegard was still wiping his face and glared at his brother. “I can’t believe you did that, you little shit. Uuurghh… You’re so disgusting.” 

“That’s what you get for messing with me, bro!” said Bård in his best American gangster impression. 

Vargard threw the toothbrush at Bård, who evaded the attack with ease. “I’m so tired of you,” he said but couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

Bård grinned, wrapped one arm protectively around his pillow and went to pick up his toothbrush. “Nah, you can’t get enough of me,” he said and threw it in the bin. “I’m going to have to buy a new one tomorrow now, because of you. No way I’m going to use that thing again after it touched your face.” 

“And the floor.”

“Yeah that, too.” 

Vegard watched Bård walk back into the bathroom again, to rinse out his mouth. He smiled to himself as he heard water run into the sink. What an idiot he had for a little brother, such a pain in the ass. He wouldn’t have traded him for anything in the world. Not that he’d ever admit that, though… His hand made contact with something wet. A fresh wave of disgust ran through him.

“Oh God, it’s all over my bed as well, Bård!” he called. 

Laughter came from the bathroom as a reply. Vegard looked over his bed. “It’s all over my pillow as well, how am I supposed to sleep now?”

The tap was turned off and Bård appeared again, drying his face with a towel. 

“That’s okay,” he said with a shrug, “you can have mine.”

The other brother looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Really?”

"Sure."

"Thanks...?" he said with a little distrust but Bård started laughing.

“God, Vegard, hold in the tears, will you! There are two spare ones in the wardrobe.”

Vegard rolled his eyes. He should have known. "And I almost thought you were being nice for once."

"Nah. I'm not turning soft, don't worry," said Bård and turned around again to unpack his pyjamas. "Same as ever! Same old me."

Vegard smiled to himself. "Good," he said quietly. Mission accomplished.


End file.
